


His Prince Charming

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty AU, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Suitors that will not give up, insecure len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Len worries about his secret relationship with Barry after he sees all of the young suitors trying to interact with the young prince and can't help but think of how much easier Barry's life would be if he married someone of a similar standing. Barry makes him realise he has nothing to worry about and reassures him completely that he is the only one Barry will ever want.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wfricke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfricke/gifts).



> The prompt was: Coldflash + pet names + insecure!Len + fluffy and smutty?
> 
> Written for Snowflakesandlightning on tumblr.

The royal winter ball was being held in Barry’s honour. It was a meet and greet of sorts in the hopes of him finding a suitable partner for marriage, or at least one he did not wholly despise. The marriage was not arranged technically, Barry would have the last say, but it was greatly emphasised how important a union between kingdoms would be.

According to the royal laws Barry had to be married by his 25th birthday which was in a few months, if he wished to inherit his fortune and one day ascend the throne. These were ancient laws, set out when people were not expected to live much past 40 and thus marrying early was important for securing the position as heir, not to mention if people weren’t married when they were young, they would be seen as undesirable by society. These days it wasn’t all that important, especially as King Henry had no plans to abdicate any time soon but it made things run more smoothly in the future to follow the laws. Barry of course didn’t care for such traditions but he respected that there were those who did and agreed to go along with the ball, even if it was a fruitless effort. After all, he’d already found his prince charming, not that anyone could know yet though.

Leonard Snart was the royal advisor and oversaw many of the plans regarding Barry's welfare and tutoring as well as his position as heir and advised him as best he could. They’d met when Barry was coming into young adulthood and had started an easy friendship right away. That friendship in recent times had developed into something more and Barry and Len had both been avoiding what that meant for the future and just enjoying being together. Private time together was actually surprisingly easy to come by as Barry often had private meetings scheduled with Len. And at least half of those meetings were actually used for discussing matters of importance these days.

Tonight many suitors, both young men and women, would be arriving to try and win Barry's hand. Len would be in attendance to ensure the whole event ran smoothly and to take away any stress from the king and queen. They both trusted Len a great deal, which he was very grateful for. After a rough start in life, he loved the position he now had but he wasn’t sure the king and queen would still look upon him so fondly when they eventually found out what Len had been up to with their precious son.

The ball was in full swing and Len was doing his duty of informing the king and queen exactly who all the guests were and any other details they should know about. He couldn’t help but steal glances at Barry too, although in his position he did have some level of responsibility for Barry's wellbeing so it didn’t actually look that suspicious. Barry looked truly stunning if a little ‘fish out of water’ with all the attention he was receiving.

There were hundreds of guests in attendance and many young royals flirting with and dancing with Barry. Len observed the goings on and it suddenly struck him how much easier Barry's life would be if he were just to marry one of these people. He saw the looks Barry was getting and how they all wanted to dance with him.

All of these guests were Barry's age mostly and looking for a good match to bring their kingdoms closer together. They also didn’t have Len’s criminal past and could offer Barry much better prospects than Len ever could, not to mention they were all beautiful. He couldn’t deny that. Would Barry really be happy with Len as a man in his early forties, not of royal blood and with no land or titles?

Len knew it was stupid, Barry didn’t care for that sort of thing. But his parents did, they wanted him to marry well and secure his future. They wanted to know that their son was doing his duty and was well cared for. Nothing like this had come up in their relationship so far, nothing to make things real about who Barry was and what was expected of him.

Len tried to shake the feelings off but seeing Barry with all these people just brought it all back, especially Len’s feelings of not being enough for Barry, not being good enough either as a lover or a partner. His damn father was to blame of course so Len tried not to dwell on the old bastard for too long, even if this was his fault Len never felt his true worth, despite Barry's constant reassurances.

Len also didn’t like the looks the others gave Barry and inappropriate touches when they danced with him. Dammit he was the only one allowed to rest his hand on Barry's ass like that, not in public but still. Barry was gracious at rebuffing their advances but that didn’t mean the suitors weren’t persistent, especially when they had Barry cornered away from the mass of party guests, wanting to talk to him alone and no doubt try to get into his good graces.

Len only wanted the best for Barry, for him to be happy and have everything he wanted. With one of these people Barry wouldn’t have to hide his relationship, he wouldn’t have to deal with the fall out of not having an arranged marriage to another royal from another kingdom. Everything could fall into place and Barry could go on with the life he was supposed to have.

The king and queen retired a little after midnight but the party was still in full swing, they were obviously hoping that Barry would pick a suitor by the time the party was over. Some of the other guests also retired which mainly left just the younger groups still dancing and socialising.

The party finally wound down around half 2, with guests being escorted to their rooms within the castle. Len waited until nearly everyone had left the ballroom before walking to where Barry was just reaching for his jacket.

“Thank goodness that’s all over.” Barry sighed.

“All the guests have retired to their rooms for the night. Would you like me to accompany you to your room, your Highness?” Len asked in a professional manner, should any other members of the royal household be listening still.

“Yes I would, thank you. I fear I may get accosted by some stray guests if not.” Barry chuckled but it was a real possibility, especially with the persistence of some of them. He’d already had invitations from at least 3 people to come up to their rooms once the party finished.

Barry and Len began the long walk along the corridor away from the ballroom and up the several flights of helical stairs. It wasn’t unusual for someone to accompany Barry, especially when there were important matters to discuss.

When they reached Barry's room, one of the only bedrooms on this level, Barry gave a quick glance around before opening up his doors and ushering Len inside. Barry busied himself with pouring him and Len drinks, no more alcohol thankfully but he still liked to make something tasty.

“Some of those suitors were really handsy I saw.”

“Errg, I know! What’s wrong with them, I barely know most and they’re trying to act like I’m some damn piece of property to be bought! Or some piece of meat to be devoured! The whole time I just wished I was dancing the night away with you, baby.”

“Mmhh, I know,” Len said accepting the drink and sitting opposite Barry on a chair. He steeled himself for the next part; he needed to be honest with Barry. “But I, I can’t help but think about you being with someone your own age though, without all the problems from a past like mine, tonight just brought it all home for me. How hard this is for you, what’s expected of you, what could happen to your reputation. How I might not be able to provide what you need, what you want, how I-”  

“Hey no, none of that.” Barry cut him off and got up to move to where Len was sat. He knelt down and took Len’s face in his hands. “You are everything to me, we will deal with the future and my parents when we have to. I want you and I need you. Never anyone else, none of those people I was with tonight, you baby, just you.”

Barry smiled up at Len sweetly.

“I know I just hate that you’re gonna have to deal with it at all, because of me. Because you chose differently from what’s expected of you. I just want you to be happy. And they’ve all got titles and money and they’re young, pretty…”

Barry kissed Len gently on the lips.

“Honey, you are beautiful, you are kind and sweet and I love you so much. No one could ever make me happier.” Each word of praise was punctuated with a kiss to Len’s face and neck.

“I don’t want any of those people I danced with tonight, even if they are my age. I don’t care about that. You’ve never treated me like I was too young anyway, like it really mattered about the difference in our ages or between our backgrounds. You met me as a young man, who knew what he wanted and with you, I have grown into so much more.

“Any of those suitors tonight would have treated me like some innocent little thing to be paraded about. A prince and future heir, only good for marrying to boost morale between kingdoms and to look good on someone’s arm. They also only want me because they think I’m “virtuous”. I know what happens with these arrangements, it’s like virginity is some kind of prize for them to win and they see me as some kind of crowning jewel. Like I amount to the worth of body because I haven’t been touched by anyone else. Trust me, I heard the off-hand comments.”

Len stayed quiet and listened intently to Barry, he knew he was right of course, Len just worried and doubted himself.

“But Len, honey. You never treated me like that. Like I was only good because I was pure and innocent or whatever they all think is important. That’s the difference. All those suitors would have treated me like that, or most anyway. You treated me like an equal from the start, like I had a say and choice in everything. I made the decision to lose my virginity to you because I love you, so so so much. You never acted like taking my virginity was a prize to claim but like it was a special union between two people in love, as it should be. I wanted you and only you to be the one to touch me like that. To touch me like you want me so badly it hurts, not just because I’m yours by arrangement. And you do, god you do. You make me feel like I’m on fire, so caught up in a storm of emotion and passion that it’ll never fully abate,” Barry paused, “And I love it all.”  

“I love you so much, I do. But I’m just worried about a lot of things. Even if you don’t want any of those people at the party, it made it all so real to me. I’m much older than you, have a shady past, I’m not of royal blood. And that’s just to start. I don’t want to put all this pressure on you to stay with me. Tonight was the first time I really saw what is expected of your life and I just want to make things easier for you, and us being together doesn’t exactly make things easy.”

“I know, I do. I’m not blind to all of this and I’m not naïve about my duties and position. I know how important my position is and that I marry by my next birthday. Thing is though, I already found the person I want to marry, I just need to work around how to do that. I need to scrutinise the laws, if only marriage is stipulated with no caveats then that’s something I can do. I want you by my side, Len. And god, if I were already king this would be so much easier, I could change the laws to suit.”

“Are you sure Barry? That you want to go through all of this for me? They’ll be gossip and rumours and potentially ridicule. I don’t care about my position if it means keeping you, but I also don’t want people thinking I took advantage of you as your mentor and friend, that I led you astray or worse. You know how people gossip, what they’ll say about us, but more importantly about you. I don’t want your reputation ruined because of me, because of what we have.”

“Hey, I know well enough by now how gossip is spread and started. And I don’t need to listen to any of it. I don’t care what people outside this place say or think, even most inside this palace. They don’t know me or you. And anyway if I’m already to be wed, what should my reputation matter? Yes I’m meant to be all innocent and naïve until my wedding night but who’s to say I’m not? If everyone else cares that much then they can just go on believing that you’ve been the perfect gentlemen up to now. It would only be rumour anyway so why not spread rumours that I am staying celibate.”

Barry finished his sentence with a grimace. Why was what he had or hadn’t done with his body more important than being loved and appreciated for who he was?

Len huffed out a sigh then perked up a little. “Maybe we’ll have to test just how innocent you are at some point,” Len said with a smirk then took a deep breath, “As long as you’re sure. I know it’s just me being insecure but it’s a real issue we have to deal with too,” He finished solemnly.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

“Okay. Thank you. Thank you for reassuring my worries. I’m sorry I get so wound up and worried sometimes.”

“We’re partners in this. Always, through everything. Equals. I will always be there to reassure you and chase any doubt away.” Barry smiled brightly at Len.

Barry then rose to his feet and held out his hand.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s go to bed. Let me show you how much you mean to me. Why you never have any reason to be worried that you’re not “enough” for me.” Barry's cheeks flushed high.

Len smiled up at Barry and took his hand and let himself be led to the huge, plush, four poster -complete with curtains- bed.

“Okay, Barry. I love you too, so much.”

Barry gestured for Len to sit on the edge, while he stood and started to undress.

“Stay, baby, I wanna do it,” Barry said when Len started to undo his jacket.

Len was wearing a very well-tailored three-piece, dark grey suit with an icy blue waistcoat and matching tie. As the royal advisor he got away with not having to wear long tail coats or such like the other staff members and other royalty did.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you looked this evening, in that suit. Mmm, I had to restrain myself so much from just dragging you into a dark corner. Couldn’t think about you wearing this,” he gestured to Len’s body, “for too long or I’d get hard and it’s not like I can hide it in this outfit.”

Barry was naked from the waist up now and he gestured toward his crotch to demonstrate exactly what he meant. Len adored how Barry could go from sweet and reassuring to sexy and unashamedly turned on in no time. Len took in the way the fabric strained around the growing bulge; this sort of dress wear was really not made to conceal anything. Even in a state of non-arousal it was still easy to see what laid beneath the fabric if Barry sat or stood in a certain way. It never failed to get Len’s blood pumping either, even if he’d had to keep himself in check tonight.

Barry finally came back to the bed only in his tight underwear now. He climbed atop Len and ground down in his lap.

“Feel that? That’s all you. Feel how hard I am for you, how much I want you, baby? Only you do that to me, no one else. No one will ever be as good.”

Len was having a problem forming words with a mostly naked Barry sat in his lap.

“Mmmhhh.” He managed to get out, swallowing as he did.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, like you’re the only person that was there tonight. All my attention on you, just you. Sound good, love?”

“Ye… Yes,” Len said, still swallowing hard and licking his lips.

Barry sat back in Len’s lap and undid his jacket buttons. He helped Len shrug the thick material and then literally threw it across the room, knocking… something over, neither cared what. He pulled Len into a fierce kiss, now trying to not grind down too much, this was for Len and he wanted it to last. Barry then slowly continued to remove all other pieces of Len’s clothing, even shoes were chucked backwards behind them as Len was spread out, naked on the bed. Things fell over as clothing was thrown around but Barry didn’t care.

Then a loud knock sounded at the door. “Your Highness?”

“Yes?” Barry tried not to sound irritated at being interrupted. Luckily the doors were locked and he knew that the house staff would never enter unless explicitly asked to do so.

“One of the guests reported hearing what almost sounded like things being thrown in your room and wanted to check everything was okay. They asked if they might visit you just to ensure your well-being, despite the late hour.”

Barry inwardly groaned. Would these people never give up, he just wanted to get back to worshipping the insanely hot man between his thighs. Actually, make that the insanely hot  _naked_  man between his thighs. Len palming him was also not helping this situation, so he tried to bat his hand away if only to get through this conversation.

“I was looking for something and may have been a bit drastic in my sorting of things. That’s all. And no I will not be entertaining any guests. That goes for anyone who may ask again. Please see that I am not disturbed until at least 10am.” He gave Len a cheeky wink from his position atop him.

“Yes, of course, your Highness. I shall inform the other staff members. Good night, sorry for the interruption.”

“Good night,” Barry called out courteously. He was still a prince after all, and he wasn’t exactly a horrible person, he just really  _really_  wanted to get back to what he was doing, or whom should that be.

“Right then. Where were we? Ah yes.”

Barry kissed Len deeply for a few minutes until they both had to break for air.

“I was showing you why I only ever want you and no-one else.”

Barry trailed kisses down from Len’s neck, over his nipples to his belly button. So Len didn’t have a set of rock hard abs and completely taught stomach, Barry loved him just the same. Would love him and want to worship him however he looked.

Barry then teased the trail of hair that went lower, only stopping when he reached the base of Len’s thick, hard cock. Having only seen one penis (besides his own), in his adult life at least, Barry thought Len’s cock was the best thing in the world. And honestly it wasn’t like he cared to see any others anyway. He even gave it a little kiss, then a lick up the shaft to the head. Starting to suck on the sensitive skin. Noises started to leave Len and Barry loved hearing them, knowing he was pleasing Len. He took more into his mouth and continued to work his magic, alternating the patterns his tongue made and the angle he was using. Len started to become much more vocal, the loudness wasn’t really an issue. All the bedrooms had thick walls and the only people around on this level would be a couple of guards but not directly outside Barry's door anyway.

Barry was secretly so pleased he’d gotten better at this since the first time he sucked Len off. It wasn’t exactly Barry's finest moment. There’d been a lot of saliva and inappropriate use of teeth and it was all a bit clumsy. He’d also not entirely been sure Len was enjoying it or receiving any kind of pleasure. Barry had nearly choked when he’d eventually gotten Len to come, even though that was mostly by using his hands and not his mouth. He’d insisted he wanted it in his mouth, even though Len said he really didn’t have to. Barry had sort of sprayed cum around a bit through his coughing fit. They both laughed about it afterwards and Len decided he’d really have to up his game on Barry and show him how to do it in a much less messy way. Clearly, Barry had been paying attention.

Barry continued to suck and lick and give Len everything he had, it’s like his cock was a lollipop and Barry never wanted to leave the sweet shop. Len’s hips started to involuntarily buck up and Barry knew he was close, he was trying to warn Barry too with a hand placed gently on his head. Barry ignored it though and carried on until he tasted the salty tang of Len’s release on his tongue, he swallowed it all down but didn’t suck Len through it. Knowing he was sometimes just too sensitive for that.

“Bloody hell baby,” Len said once he’d regained his breath.

“Mmmm, you’re welcome,” Barry said licking his lips. “Doesn’t mean the night ends there, though.”

Len raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“I don’t doubt your skills, you learnt from the best after all,” Len continued with a wink, “but it’s unlikely I’m gonna come again tonight.”

“Doesn’t matter. You don’t need to come to feel good. And I still have plans for you, but of a slightly different sort.”

“Your Highness, you are a filthy tease.”

“Yes I am. Now turn over.”

Len did as instructed and spread out on his front, parting his legs and even wiggling his ass teasingly.

Barry however had other plans, and deliberately avoided that area. Instead he busied himself with kissing every inch of Len’s body. He started on his toes and slowly worked up his ankles and calves to his thighs. He climbed over Len and avoided his ass then carried on pressing kisses and kitten licks to his back, over old scars. Every part he could reach he kissed and touched. Moving up Len’s sides and back and finally reaching his neck. Barry lavished Len’s neck with kisses while straddling him still. Catching his mouth every now and then where Len had his head to the side.

“Now, have I sufficiently shown you that you’re mine? That I don’t want anyone else?” Barry asked teasingly.

“I’ll say, Scarlet.” So called because of Barry's preference for scarlet coloured clothing and ties, especially when they first met.

Len glanced back over his shoulder and noticed that Barry still had his underwear on and hadn’t been taken care of.

“Why don’t you come over here and let me help you out too?”

“As much as that would be nice, can we save it for the morning? The idea of falling asleep in my wonderful boyfriend’s arms sounds much more appealing right now.”

“Of course, baby.” Barry got off and Len turned over and scooted up the bed, pulling back the covers. “Come here then you, you’ve had a long night. All that dancing and manhandling.”

“Shush you. It wasn’t fun.”

Barry pulled his underwear off and slid under the covers to join Len. Wrapping himself up in his warm embrace and gently drifting off to sleep.

Len felt incredibly content in that moment, insecurities once again washed away by the brilliant man in his arms and his heart.

 


End file.
